Various types of magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) store data using magnetic tunnel junctions. A magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) may include “fixed” and “free” magnetic layers, where a magnetic moment of the free layer may be switched to be parallel or antiparallel to a magnetic moment of the fixed layer. A thin dielectric or barrier layer may separate the fixed and free layers, and current may flow across the barrier layer due to quantum tunneling. A difference in resistance between parallel and antiparallel states allows data to be stored. For example, a low resistance may correspond to a binary “1” and a high resistance may correspond to a binary “0,” Alternatively, a low resistance may correspond to a binary “0” and a high resistance may correspond to a binary “1.”
In spin-transfer torque (STT) MRAM, data may be written by passing a spin-polarized electrical current through an MTJ, to change the magnetic moment of the free layer. However, high write currents through the MTJ may accelerate wear of the barrier layer, and spin-polarized read currents may disturb or alter the stored data. By contrast, in spin-orbit torque (SOT) MRAM, data may be written by applying an electrical current through a spin Hall effect material adjacent to the free layer, thus generating a pure spin current for changing the magnetic moment of the free layer. Writing using a pure spin current may improve reliability and data retention compared to STT-MRAM, but high electrical currents for generating the spin current may lead to design problems relating to heating, high power consumption, large transistor sizes for switching large currents, and the like.